


Knock on Wood

by thefantasyscribe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Oh My God, So yeah, Stella - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, he'd assign all your favorite plays, he'd just keep it thick and i love it, he'd never shave, it's legal, no worries here, teacher Daveed everyone, you know when an idea just won't leave you alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasyscribe/pseuds/thefantasyscribe
Summary: Wooden rulers are very much out of date, but reader has a thing for aesthetics. In which Daveed is a Theatre Literature Professor, and reader is an eager student. It is implied that they've started their relationship already.





	Knock on Wood

**Author's Note:**

> For reference on professor! Daveed Diggs, see the new NBA Christmas game promos where he plays all the family members. That beard is working for him! Enjoy the sin.

“Dr. Diggs,” you call tentatively, knocking on the door, “I got your email. You said you wanted to see me”? “Yes, (Y/N). Come have a seat, love. Please shut the door behind you. I read your paper, and it was one of the best in the class. And I just wanted to congratulate you on that.” “I just loved reading _A Streetcar Named Desire_. There’s something about Blanche that makes me want to protect her,” you reply. “And the work certainly paid off. Is that the play you want to discuss today?” You settled into the high backed leather chair, looking around and smiling. “Actually, I’m more curious about-” You stop mid sentence in favor of a protrusion on the smooth oakwood desk. Then something caught your eye. “Is that a wooden ruler?” Daveed followed your gaze and said “It’s novelty, It was a joke gift from a retired colleague. I keep it for the aesthetic, though I never actually use it.” “Oh, can you spank me with it?” He shakes his head and chuckles, the light glinting off his glossy black frames. “You want me to abandon your lessons to make your pretty ass sore and aching, hmm?” he lowered his voice, "Go lock the door and come bend over my lap. He licks his lips and watches you walk away. His stare penetrates your skin as you walk back towards his desk, nerves brimming under the surface. Dr. Diggs pulls off his sweater vest and undoes a few buttons on his shirt. You want to undo the rest, but you do as you’re told. “You don’t have to count, baby,” he says softly. He licks his lips whilst pushing up your dress and tugging down your tights and cotton panties. The cold air is a shock and you squirm. He stills you with a firm hand around your waist. “Ready, (Y/N)?” “Yes, sir,” you exhale a breath you hadn’t known you were holding. He strikes you ten times alternating cheeks. You mewled softly after each one. The wood made for painful impact, but the fantasy of your gorgeous professor spanking you softened the blow. When he paused, you rub your thighs together, but he doesn’t touch you. His own breathing staggered, he says, “please, baby girl, lean over the desk.” “Like this sir?” You stand with your ass in his face and your pussy pressed against the cool wood. “Mmm, you look perfect. Stay quiet now.” To be sure, he stuffed your mouth with the sweater vest. This new angle allowed him to stand over you as he began to hit you again. He slid two long fingers into your pussy and began to pump quickly. You were already so wet, he just had to get his fingers in the right spot. The twentieth hit landed right between your thighs, and you came hard. Knees quivering, you would have slumped boneless to the floor had Daveed not pressed you into the desk. He shifted to tug the makeshift gag from your mouth. The cool air on your reddened skin made you purr. Dr. Diggs leaned in and cooed, “You took your spanking so good.You just wanna be good for me, right? Be teacher’s pet?” You mewled in response, not certain if your brain has caught up yet. Dr. Diggs tapped the side of your face so you could turn your head. He kissed you warm and deep. He helped you stand and fix your clothes. He pulled you in for a hug lightly massaging your ass. “You good, baby? Rub some cream on that later. You’d better be sitting upright in my class tomorrow.” “Yes, sir” You stroked his beard and smiled at him. Then you pressed a kiss to his exposed collarbone. _Oh my gosh, I just want to see all of him, but he’s so covered up all the time. That sweater sure is useful, though._ “Good pet, now go study. Hooking up with me will not earn you an A, no matter what anyone says,” he teased.

**Author's Note:**

> More scenarios to come, stay tuned ,<3 <3 <3  
> And Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
